


Mine

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: I'm just really bored tbh and I was like this is probably a good idea right, Light BDSM, M/M, Oops, Smut, again oops, but also really dirty so, kind of ig idk, maybe I should chill with the smut, so uh yeah um, this is really lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so um. This is... Well.  
> This.  
> Idk how to explain it tbh. Oops.
> 
> Mark is super jealous and ig protective?? But not really???? Just jealous and greedy, ig, omg.  
> I suck at explaining things, okay.
> 
> Warnings: fingering, anal sex, dirty talk, Mark being dominate and Jack loving it.

The smell of sweat and alcohol filled the tightly packed room and Mark’s claustrophobia was beginning to set in. This was why he hated going to clubs. Well, that, and the fact that Jack _always_ left him to go dancing and get hit on by multiple different people. Mark swore that he only did it to piss him off. It happened literally _every time_ they went.

Mark’s eyes skimmed the crowd of people, finding Jack easily, thanks to his bright green hair. He took back his third shot, but it still wasn’t enough to get him drunk. He put the glass back down on the table and walked over to Jack. He then noticed that Jack currently had a guy practically attached to him. He was all over Jack’s ass, rutting his hips against it and kissing at his neck.

Mark felt the anger bubble up inside of him. Sure, Jack and him weren’t dating, but still. Jack was _his_. He only did this bullshit to piss him off.

Jack was caught off guard when he felt a hand wrap around his arm and pull him. His eyes shot open and he was met with a man with bright pink hair.

“Jack, can we leave? Please?” Jack frowned up at him. “I’m getting all claustrophobic.” When there was no response, Mark sighed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I’m leaving. Have fun with your little _toy_.” Mark glared at the man who had recently been defiling his property and let go of Jack’s arm.

He stormed back over to the bar and ordered another shot. He swallowed it and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Mark turned on his heel and left the club. He was sick of it here.

Once he was outside, he took a deep breath. The fresh air really helped clear his mind, which currently wasn’t such a great thing. It made him feel a bit more sober, and he didn’t want that at all. It just made him realize even more that Jack would rather be humping a stranger than him.

Before he could think anymore, Mark hailed a cab and headed back to his and Jack’s apartment. He wondered what time Jack would be getting home that night.

___

This whole thing was basically a routine by now. Every time the two went out to a club, Jack would beg Mark to dance with him. Mark would always decline. So Jack would walk off in a dramatic huff and find some guy to grind on and piss Mark off; and it always worked. Mark would then go home a little drunk and fall asleep in a shitty mood. He would wake up to Jack groaning about his awful hangover. And he called himself a true Irishman.

But, tonight, Mark had different plans. He sat on the couch and waited for Jack to get home. He was tired of the same bullshit. He needed change. _Now_.

It was nearly 1a.m. by the time Mark heard the door open. Jack shut it quietly, not wanting to wake Mark. “Home a bit late, hm?”

Jack jumped, flipping his entire body around to see Mark seated on the couch. Jack swallowed thickly. “I figured you’d be asleep by now…”

Mark chuckled at him. “Oh, Sean…” He stood and slowly walked over to him. He placed his hands against the door on either side of Jack’s head. “How _wrong_ you are.” Mark kissed the other roughly, nearly knocking the wind right out of Jack’s lungs. Mark pulled away and stared at Jack. He narrowed his eyes. “You’re a slut, you know that? Prancing your perfect little ass all over the place for everyone to drool over.” Jack bit his lip, feeling himself grow hard simply from Mark’s words. “But you’re _mine_ , aren’t you?” Jack swallowed again and nodded his head, not trusting his voice. “I wanna hear you say it.”

Jack breathed heavily. “I-I’m yours…”

Mark smirked devilishly. “Good boy.” Jack sighed in content at the praise Mark gave him. “Go to the bedroom. Now. I’m giving you five minutes. If you aren’t naked when I get in there, you’re getting punished. Got it?” Jack nodded quickly, causing Mark to give that wicked smile again. “Good. Now go.” Mark moved out of Jack’s way, letting him leave. Jack scurried to the bedroom. Mark chuckled to himself.

There was _no way_ that Mark would _ever_ do anything like this when he was sober. But, he had to admit, he liked it. It sent shots of adrenaline and power through his veins, and it made him feel… _Dominant_. He was just hoping that Jack didn’t think it was too much.

But guessing by the obvious tent in Jack’s jeans that Mark had noticed, he didn’t.

___

As soon as Jack entered the bedroom door, he was undressing. He had never seen Mark like that before, so strong and so demanding, and it turned him on to no end.

He lost his shirt first. Then shoes and socks. Then, his jeans. All he had on now were his skin-tight boxer briefs. His hard cock was clearly visible in them, and he gave a small whine as he remembered what had caused his hard-on.

Jack slowly peeled the boxers off, his cock springing up and hitting against his stomach. He whimpered low in his throat and sat on the bed, waiting for Mark.

He smiled to himself, thinking that maybe he should go ahead and go the extra mile. He opened the bedside drawer and found the small bottle of lube they kept in it.

___

Mark took a deep breath and headed to the bedroom. He couldn’t _wait_ to see what was awaiting him on the other side of that door. He grabbed the handle and opened the door slowly. His eyes fell upon the sight in front of him, and he swore his heart stopped.

Jack was lying on the bed, fully naked, of course. But he also had two of his fingers inside of himself. He was moaning like a little whore, and Mark absolutely _loved_ it. He loved to watch Jack fall apart like this. He loved to watch his face contort into pure pleasure.

Mark chuckled lowly, catching Jack’s attention. He stopped immediately, but once he saw the look on Mark’s face, he continued; just slower this time. He thrust his fingers into himself slowly, moaning loudly and staring right at the other. Mark bit his lip as he watched Jack fuck himself. “Like what you - _oh god_.” Jack was cut off as his fingers grazed against his prostate.

“You’re such an eager slut, aren’t you?” Jack nodded. Mark grinned and made his way over to Jack. He grabbed his wrist, beginning to increase the speed at which he thrust. Jack’s mouth fell open, and Mark laughed. “God, you’re a gorgeous little slut for me.” Jack made a whimper, sending arousal throughout Mark’s body.

“Put a third in,” Mark demanded, ceasing his movement. Jack whined in protest, but obliged. Mark pushed Jack’s hand forward again, loving the sound the other made as he did. “Such a needy whore.” Jack gave a broken moan as Mark increased the speed, again. He then slowed, and it was agonizing.

“Mark, _please_ ,” Jack choked out.

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me. Please. I want your cock. I _need_ your cock. I need it in me, now. Please. I’m such a needy cockslut. _Please_.”

Mark chuckled at Jack’s begging. He then pulled Jack’s hand away and crawled up his body. He planted a feverish kiss to the other’s lips, grabbing at his cock and jerking slowly. Jack gasped, and Mark took the opportunity to bite at his lip. He bit hard, pulling at it and then letting go. He licked the skin soothingly, then gave Jack another heated kiss.

He grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table, putting a generous amount onto his dick. “Ready?” Jack nodded eagerly. Mark snorted. “’Course you are.”

Mark lined his cock up with Jack’s hole, slowly pushing in and watching Jack’s face the entire time. His eyes closed tightly and a nearly silent moan fell from his gaping mouth. Mark smiled proudly as he watched the other fall apart before him. Once he bottomed out, he stayed there. He didn’t move a single muscle. He wanted Jack to nearly be tortured by this.

Jack looked at him with pleading baby blues. “Mark… _Move_!” Mark gave him an evil grin, pulling out and then snapping his hips forward roughly. Jack gave a cry of pleasure, and it was music to Mark’s ears.

Mark kept at a quick pace, fucking Jack so hard that the bed began to hit the wall behind them. Mark leaned forward and kissed Jack hard. “You’re _mine_. You got that? _Mine_.” Jack nodded, throwing his head back as the tip of Mark’s dick rubbed against his sweet-spot. Mark quickened his movements, making Jack see stars. “Fucking say it.”

Jack groaned loudly. “I’m yours! I’m your little cockslut, Mark! Oh _god_ , I’m all yours!” Jack grabbed his needy cock, beginning to stroke at the same speed Mark was fucking him.

Until Mark grabbed both of Jack’s wrists, pinning them above his head. He continued to fuck Jack hard, glaring at him. “No, you’re going to cum by my cock, and my cock _only_. Got it?” Jack nodded again for the millionth time that night.

The next time Mark thrust into him, Jack felt the heat pool low in his belly and he knew he was close. “Oh my god, Mark, I’m gonna cum!”

“Yeah, you fucking better. Cum for me, you little slut.” Mark pushed in hard and rough one last time before Jack came all over both his and Mark’s stomachs.

“Oh _god_ , _Mark_!” Jack screamed at the top of his lungs as he covered them both with cum.

The simple sight of Jack cumming was enough to push Mark over the edge. He soon came, too. “ _Fuck_ , _Sean_!”

___

The two lied in bed together, holding hands and cuddling after they had cleaned up. Mark kissed Jack’s forehead sweetly. “I hope that wasn’t too much…”

Jack laughed softly. “Mark, that was the best sex we’ve ever had.”

“I thought so, too.” He kissed Jack’s forehead again, then ran his free hand through the other’s hair. “You better not be going to clubs anymore just to make me jealous.”

Jack smiled wickedly. “After that, I might have to.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's nearly 1a.m. and this just popped in my head so yeah here it is. I just really like aggressive/dominant Mark, idk.
> 
> But anyway, thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and comments are /always/ appreciated!! Love you guys!


End file.
